Quirk Training Camp
The Quirk Training Camp is a specialized training program that takes place following the end of the first term at U.A. High. Class 1-A and Class 1-B travel to The Beast's Forest to develop their Quirks under the supervision of the Wild, Wild Pussycats, Eraser Head, and Vlad King. Prologue Day One U.A. faculty decides to send students away to training camp over the summer break because of the growing threat of villain attacks like the U.S.J and Hosu Incidents. Students need to be able to defend themselves from further potential villain attacks, and they also must become stronger in order to acquire their Provisional Hero Licenses in the future. 220px|thumb|left|"Training Camp begins now!" The plan has students stay with the Wild, Wild Pussycats hero team on their nature reserve for one week in order to improve their Quirks. Class 1-A and 1-B both leave on the same day from U.A. High School to the Beast's Forest. When Class 1-A arrives at the top of the mountain overlooking the forest, they are attacked by Pixie-Bob. Mandalay and Pixie-Bob task the students with making their way to base camp by fighting their way through the forest against Pixie-Bob's earth beasts. Class 1-A doesn't make it to base camp for over eight hours. They eat, unpack, and bathe afterward. Shota Aizawa announces the true training camp will begin the next day. Training Day Two On the first day of training camp, Shota brings his class to a cliffside and has Katsuki Bakugo throw a ball with his Quirk like he did during the Quirk Apprehension Test. To the shock of the students, Katsuki only manages to throw the ball a few meters further than he did during the fitness test, despite so much time having passed since then. Shota explains that the students have improved through technical skill, stamina, and mental prowess, but their Quirks have not improved all that much. Later that same morning, Vlad King wakes up his students and explains that they will improve their Quirks by pushing them beyond their limits. Itsuka Kendo inquires how they plan to train each individual student in two classes of twenty people. Vlad King explains that Quirks are like muscle fibers; when they are worn out and damaged, new stronger ones grow back. Emitter types will need to raise their maximum limit, while Transformation and Mutant types need to train the part of their body related to their Quirk. Class 1-B joins Class 1-A during their training and Shota Aizawa explains that the Pussycats are a hero team who are perfectly equipped to help every student improve. *Pixie-Bob changes the landscape to give each student the training ground best suited for them. *Ragdoll monitors the students progress and notes where they need to improve. *Mandalay relays Ragdoll's observations to the students. *Tiger oversees the training of those who need basic strength training, rather than specific special training. Class 1-A's training methods are as follows: After the second day in Beast's Forest, Pixie-Bob and Ragdoll provide the students with ingredients to make themselves curry for dinner. Tenya Iida points out that this is a way for the students to learn how to care for rescued victims who need food and re-encouragement. Students who failed the First Term Final Exam stay up with Shota until 2 a.m. for extra lessons. Day Three The training camp resumes at 7 a.m and everyone resumes their training. The extra lessons group is pushed to keep up with their classmates by their teacher, despite their lack of sleep. Pixie-Bob announces that that night, everyone will participate in a "test of courage mini-game" where students will be pitted against one another. Following the third day of training camp, the students prepare a beef stew for dinner. The test of courage begins after dinner. Pixie-Bob explains that Class 1-B students will go out into the forest first. They are tasked with scaring pairs of Class 1-A students trying to retrieve their name tags from the middle of the route. Tenya believes the Pussycats are trying to make the students get creative with their Quirks and refine their ideas by competing against one another. Twelve minutes after the test of courage begins, the Vanguard Action Squad invades the training camp. Aftermath The Vanguard Action Squad Invasion ultimately cut the training camp short. Students were either sent home or admitted to the hospital depending on their status immediately following the attack. Training for the students to receive their Provisional Hero Licenses resumed following the Kamino Incident. Shota Aizawa, Midnight, Ectoplasm, and Cementoss took it upon themselves to train Class 1-A to not only develop their Quirks but Super Moves as well. Battles *Class 1-A vs. Pixie-Bob References Site Navigation Category:School Activities Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Events